Zweite Chance
by TheTwixer
Summary: Russe trifft Chinesin - und das mitten in der Nacht. Eine Momentaufnahme. Zwei Menschen, die sich eigentlich gar nicht kennen, aber durch ihr Zusammentreffen zumindest die Sympathie des anderen gewinnen. [Bryan/Mariah] angedeutet


**Zweite Chance**

Der Morgenhimmel war noch stockdunkel und die Luft war schneidend kalt in Russlands Hauptstadt. Eiskalt. Winzige Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und schmolzen, sobald sie den grauen Boden berührten.

Bryan blickte von der Straße auf und sah sie dort stehen. Leuchtend pinke Haare, ein dicker blauer Schal über einem schwarzen Wintermantel. Er kannte sie von den Beyblade-Weltmeisterschaften, die in Russland ausgetragen wurden.

Mariah von den White Tigers.

Sie hatte sich seit der letzten Weltmeisterschaft kaum verändert, nur älter war sie geworden... Nein, älter war das falsche Wort - erwachsener. Sie war erwachsener geworden in den sieben Jahren, die ins Land gezogen waren. Sieben lange Jahre, in denen sie sich alle verändert hatten. Aber was tat Mariah hier um diese Uhrzeit? Vielleicht wusste sie nicht so genau, wohin sie gehen musste?

Zielstrebig lief er auf sie zu, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, stattdessen sah sie sich verloren um. Dies war seine Chance, etwas wieder gut zu machen.

Er sprach sie an. "Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Mariah drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Ihr Blick war glasig und ihr Stand von der ruckartigen Bewegung unsicher. Er wunderte sich.

"Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen...", seufzte sie. "Du bist doch einer von den Demolition Boys, oder?", fragte sie sofort, auch wenn Bryan Mühe hatte, ihre Sätze ob der leicht verwaschenen Sprache zu verstehen.

Betrunken.

Sie war betrunken - und allein! Jetzt nahm er auch die Bierflasche war, deren Hals sie mit ihrer linken Hand umklammerte.

"Was machst du hier allein?", fragte er, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen, die ohnehin rein rhetorischer Natur war.

"Ich hab mich mit meinem Bruder gestritten und ich glaube er gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass wir aus der Weltmeisterschaft ausgeschieden sind", nuschelte sie und sah bekümmert zu Boden. Sofort tat ihm Mariah leid.

Die White Tigers hatten gegen den Underdog aus Großbritannien gebladet. Gary hatte seine Runde verloren, weil er den Gegner unterschätzt hatte. Lee wollte daraufhin statt als Letzter als Zweiter antreten, um durch den Überraschungseffekt einen Sieg zu erringen, erzielte jedoch nur ein Unentschieden und plötzlich lastete das Weiterkommen in die nächste Runde auf Mariahs schmalen Schultern. Sie hatte wirklich ihr Bestes gegeben, aber es hatte einfach nicht gereicht. Sie verlor das alles entscheidende Match und für die White Tigers war die Weltmeisterschaft im Achtelfinale bereits zu Ende.

Bryan hatte den Kampf gesehen und die Underdogs waren wirklich gut gewesen.

"Eure Gegner waren wirklich gut. Wenn sie das Viertelfinale auch schaffen, treffen wir im Halbfinale auf sie", sagte Bryan, "und es ist bestimmt nicht deine Schuld, dass ihr verloren habt."

"Danke, das ist nett", antwortete sie und lächelte kurz. Sie hatte ein sehr schönes Lächeln.

"Wo warst du?", fragte Bryan sie schließlich und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er sich kurz umsah. Es war immer noch dunkel, jedoch konnte er in der Ferne ein paar menschliche Gestalten erkennen.

Mariah drehte sich kurz um und sah in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. "Dort hinten ist irgendwo so eine kleine Kneipe, in der ich eine ganze Weile gesessen habe, weil ich noch nicht zurück zu den anderen ins Hotel wollte... irgendwann hat mich so ein seltsamer Typ angesprochen, deswegen bin ich gegangen. Und weil der Wirt letzte Runde machen wollte - um fünf Uhr schon!", beschwerte sie sich und klang leicht entrüstet. Zusammen mit dem leichten Lallen war es schon fast süß.

Bryan musste grinsen.

Er mochte Mariah, irgendwie. Sie war eine gute Bladerin - und schön war sie auch. Eigentlich kannte er sie gar nicht, trotzdem wirkte sie als Frau anziehend auf ihn.

"Wo ist dein Hotel? Ich begleite dich ein Stück", bot er ihr schließlich an. Es war fast halb sechs morgens und ein betrunkenes, hilflos wirkendes Mädchen inmitten von Moskau weckte sogar seinen Beschützerinstinkt. Obwohl er Mariah hatte bladen sehen und nicht wirklich glaubte, dass sie tatsächlich hilflos war. Eher ein Kätzchen, in dem durchaus auch eine Raubkatze steckte, wenn man sie reizte.

"Lomonosov Hotel", entgegnete sie knapp und nickte, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte. Ihre sonst eher fließenden leichten Bewegungen sahen gerade schwerfällig und wenig elegant aus.

"An deiner Stelle würde ich in die andere Richtung laufen, dann kommst du vielleicht auch irgendwann bei deinem Hotel an", bemerkte Bryan amüsiert und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Mariah ignorierte den abfälligen Unterton in seiner Stimme und drehte sich wortlos um. Als sie an Bryan vorbei ging, rempelte sie ihn leicht an.

Er folgte ihr und überlegte einige Meter, ob das Rempeln wirklich Absicht war oder am Alkohol lag. Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen von beidem. Bryan lief hinter ihr her und sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an.

"Wie lange bleibt ihr White Tigers noch in Moskau?", wollte er schließlich wissen und holte zu ihr auf, um direkt neben ihr zu laufen. Mariah sah zu ihm. "Wir reisen übermorgen schon ab", sagte sie etwas bedrückt. Eigentlich war ein längerer Aufenthalt geplant.

Gerade, als Bryan etwas darauf erwidern wollte, kamen sie an der kleinen spärlich beleuchteten Kneipe vorbei, in der Mariah gewesen war und wurden von einem deutlich betrunkenen jungen Mann angepöbelt.

Lautstark. Auf russisch.

Mariah verstand ihn nicht und Bryan ignorierte ihn ganz offensichtlich - bis er sich einen Kommentar anscheinend nicht mehr verkneifen konnte und dem jungen Mann etwas auf russisch zurief.

"Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Mariah neugierig wissen.

"Nichts Wichtiges", winkte Bryan ab, "nur dass er neidisch ist!"

Mariah blieb stehen und sah ihn verdutzt an. "Neidisch worauf?" Bryans Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er kurz darüber nachdachte, ob er ihr das wirklich sagen sollte.

"Auf meine hübsche Freundin - und darauf, wie viel Spaß wir zuhause noch haben werden..."

Sie wurde rot, sehr rot und brachte Bryan erneut zum Grinsen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, ihr das nicht zu verschweigen.

"Und... was hast du gesagt?", hakte sie nach und Bryans Grinsen wurde plötzlich ziemlich dreckig. Mariah war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie auf ihre Frage tatsächlich noch eine Antwort wollte und wurde noch ein wenig röter um die Nase.

"Nur, dass er zurecht neidisch auf uns ist!"

Besagter neidischer junger Mann kam plötzlich zielstrebig auf die beiden zu und versuchte sich zwischen Mariah und Bryan zu drängen, während er der verwirrten Mariah schöne Augen machte. Bryan zischte ihm daraufhin etwas zu und legte einen Arm um Mariahs Schultern.

"Lass uns gehen!", sagte er plötzlich ernst und schob sie von der Kneipe und dem aufdringlichen Kerl weg. Sie liefen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, Bryan hatte seinen Arm noch nicht weggezogen. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, ihn neben sich zu wissen, auch wenn sie ihn kaum kannte - auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit einige Dinge getan hatte, die alles andere als ein gutes Licht auf ihn warfen.

Trotzdem - jeder hatte eine zweite Chance verdient. Mariah mochte ihn.

Und dies war seine zweite Chance.

**Ende**


End file.
